In vehicles, steering, suspension, and braking systems are typically provided to aid in controlling the vehicle in response to road conditions and operator input.
The steering system is typically a collection of components and linkages that are configured to permit a vehicle operator to either keep the vehicle on a desired course or change the vehicle's direction. The braking system is employed to apply a retarding force, typically via frictional elements at the vehicle's wheels, to inhibit vehicle motion. The suspension is typically a system of springs, shock absorbers, and linkages that connects a vehicle body to its wheels. Suspension systems serve to contribute to the vehicle's road holding or handling and braking for effective active safety and driving pleasure, and to keep vehicle occupants comfortable and reasonably isolated from road noise, irregularities, and vibrations.
Accordingly, the vehicle suspension, steering, and braking systems typically work in concert to generate effective active safety for the subject vehicle. Although such systems facilitate control of vehicle responses, all control input generated by the vehicle operator is transmitted to the road surface through the wheels, and is therefore limited by the contact area between the wheels and the road.